Janji temu
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Malam kerika Rei ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya. [3rd Project 26 #24]


**Detective Conan/Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Akai Shuichi, Furuya Rei,

**.**

_**3rd Project 26 #24**_

_**I'm yours : **__**Charger**_

**Janji temu**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Suara operator yang menuntun _step by step_ sebelum mendengarkan pesan suara yang tertinggal untuknya terdengar. Sambil menenangkan napasnya yang terputus-putus karena harus berlari ke tempat janji tentu dirinya dengan sang kekasih Rei mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitar, mencari sosok yang ingin ditemui.

Hasilnya nihil, dan di saat yang sama suara sang kekasih terdengar dari ponsel—itu pesan suara yang tertinggal untuknya. _"..Rei, maaf aku mungkin akan sangat telat. Masih ada hal yang harus aku laporkan pada Jemes. Nanti akan aku hubungi lagi. Tapi kalau kau terlalu lelah untuk menunggu, pulang saja. Kita bisa bertemu lain kali lagi." _Dan, _beep_. Pesan berakhir, sebelum operator selesai mengatakan kalimat penutupnya Rei sudah lebih dulu mengakhiri sambungan.

Di jalan tadi Rei sudah memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan sebagai permintaan maaf kalau sampai membuat Shuichi menunggu lama. Tapi sekarang semua cara yang tadi sempat terpikir habis terbakar rasa kecewa.

"..Akai bodoh!"

Rei memilih satu bangku kosong di tengah taman tempat janjian. Jarum kecil di jam tangan yang dia tilik menunjukan angka sebelas, hari akan segera berganti sebentar lagi tapi Rei tidak ada minat untuk pulang. Niat untuk bermanja sepanjang malam, mengisi ulang daya hidupnya yang menipis setelah sudah lebih dari tiga bulan tidak bisa bertemu dengan Shuichi mungkin tidak bisa dia lakukan lagi.

Tidak ada tempat lain yang bisa digunakan sebagai pelarian yang terpikir olehnya. Hari juga sudah terlalu larut untuk mengundang seseseorang menemaninya menghabiskan malam penuh kekecewaan ini. Rei hanya ingin bertemu Shuichi, sebentar juga tidak masalah.

Asal bisa memeluknya, bisa menyentuhnya, bisa menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya dan melihat wajahnya, Rei pikir hanya dengan bertemu dengan Shuichi malam ini dirinya bisa berjuang lebih keras agar bisa menyisihkan waktu lebih banyak yang bisa dihabiskan bersama Shuichi.

Tapi sudahlah, berharap lebih hanya akan menimbulkan rasa sakit yang lebih menyiksa untuk dirinya.

Ponselnya kembali Rei nyalahkan, menghubungi nomor kekasihnya dan jelas yang menjawab adalah operator penerima pesan.

Kebiasaan mereka yang sering menutup akses satu sama lain saat masih di tempat kerja atau sedang mengerjakan sesuatu mungkin harus Rei kutuk—padahal dirinya sendiri yang meminta _jarak_ itu. Mengingat status dan kedudukan mereka, Rei pikir memperjelas jarak saat ada dalam pekerjaan itu penting, tapi malam ini Rei ingin sekali menghajar dirinya sendiri yang mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Shuichi diawal-awal hubungan mereka.

Bunyi _beep_ terdengar sebelum Rei meninggalkan pesannya untuk Shuichi.

"..Akai, terima kasih pesanmu tadi. Um ... aku akan pulang saja, kau juga kalau sudah selesai kerjamu pulang saja. Istirahat yang benar, kau sudah mulai tua, Paman." Rei menyempatkan untuk tertawa pelan, demi memberi kesan kalau diri baik-baik saja. Tidak ada niat untuk marah seperti biasa saat mereka batal bertemu seperti sekarang ini, rasanya terlalu melelahkan. "Lain kali ayo bertemu saat waktu benar-benar luang ... aku merindukanmu—" Dan pesan suaranya selesai sampai di sana. Setelah membiarkan operator menyelesaikan ocehannya, Rei baru menutup sambungan.

Ponsel dia kembalikan ke dalam saku celana, sedangkan dirinya bergeser sedikit ke sisi dan membaringkan tubuh pada bangku taman tempatnya duduk. Tidak ada salahnya sesekali menghabisakan waktu sendirian di taman sepi sambil melihat langit malam.

"Ah, tidak ada bintang yang terlihat dari sini. Sayang sekali."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Shuichi tidak bisa menemukan di mana kekasihnya sekarang.

Hari sudah berganti, sudah berlalu tiga jam malah, tapi Rei tidak ada di rumahnya. Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Shuichi sudah mencoba minta bantuan seseorang dari tim Rei untuk menghubungi, mengingat ada kemungkinan Rei kembali menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaan, tapi nihil.

Rei tidak bisa dihubungi siapapun.

Shuichi cukup sadar diri, mungkin Rei sedang membuang amarahnya di tempat lain karena pertemuan mereka batal tadi. Tapi pesan yang Rei kirim balik padanya membuat Shuichi tidak bisa tinggal diam. Tidak biasanya Rei menerima begitu saja saat Shuichi memintanya pulang saja.

Kejadian seperti malam tadi sering terjadi. Setelah lima tahun lebih menjalin kasih sebagai sepasang kekasih serta rival dalam dunia kepolisian, batal bertemu itu bukan hal aneh. Mereka sering mengalaminya. Tapi biasanya Rei akan balas mengirim pesan suara yang isinya omelan atau permintaan aneh yang memaksa. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Rei hanya mengatakan 'Ya, aku akan pulang' begitu saja.

"Ayolah, Rei. Kau di mana, sih?" sambungannya kembali terhubung pada layanan pesan suara dan Shuichi langsung memutus sambungan itu. Percuma juga rasanya mengirim pesan suara lagi, kemungkinan besar ponsel kekasihnya itu mati.

Taman tempat janjian mereka sudah Shuichi periksa, tidak ada seorangpun di taman itu—yah, wajar memang, tidak ada orang yang akan tinggal di taman jam tiga pagi.

Tempat lain seperti mini market 24 jam dekat apartemen Rei, bar yang biasa Rei datangi, dan restoran family 24 jam di sekitar sana sudah Shuichi periksa juga. Sama saja Rei tidak ketemu juga. Satu-satunya cara yang tersisa hanya menunggu lagi di apartemen Rei.

Tapi kemudian di depan apartemen itu Shuichi justru menangkap sosok sang kekasih yang sedang menunggu lift turun. Inginnya langsung bisa menangkap sang kekasih, sayang saja kakinya kalah cepat dengan lift yang datang. Shuichi terpaksa memanjat tangga darurat, tidak ada waktu untuk menunggu lift kembali turun.

Untung Rei tinggal di lantai lima, tidak terlalu banyak tangga yang harus Shuichi panjat jadinya.

Begitu sampai di lantai yang dia tuju, dengan napas tersengal Shuichi menangkap Rei yang belum sempat memutar kenop pintu walau kuncinya sudah sempat dibuka. "Hah, akhirnya ketemu."

"Akai?"

Kedua tangannya melingkar memeluk tubuh Rei erat. Ekspresi kaget sang kekasih dia abaikan. Pertanyaan seperti, "Kenapa kau di sini?" atau, "Laporanmu sudah selesai?" Shuichi abaikan.

Setelah deru napasnya sedikit membaik, kenop pintu yang batal Rei putar tadi dia putar. Shuichi langsung menarik kekasihnya masuk. Di balik pintu Shuichi langsung mencium Rei. Kedua telapak tangan Rei yang naik menyentuh pipinya terasa sangat dingin, Shuichi semakin yakin Rei baru saja menghabiskan waktu di luar sampai jam segini.

"Katakan, kau dari mana saja tadi?"

Rei memungut kantung plastik putih dengan logo mini market dekat apartemen yang sempat terjatuh di antara kaki mereka dan menunjukan beberapa kaleng beer di dalamnya. "Beli minuman," katanya.

"Jangan bohong. Kau baru pulang, kan? Aku habis mencarimu karena tadi saat aku sampai sini kau tidak ada di rumah. Kau dari mana?"

Rei tidak menjawab. Sebagai ganti Rei justru memeluk pinggangnya erat, menyadarkan kepala pada pundak Shuichi.

"Aku lelah, Akai. Ayo masuk ke dalam."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hanya mengantuk. Makanya ayo masuk dan biarkan aku tidur di sampingmu."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**21/02/2020 ****16****:0****8**

Halo semua~

Aku bawa AKAM lagi. Karena aku cinta mereka, rasanya ketagihan gitu bikin cerita mereka.

Semoga kalian ikut suka.

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejak.

Segitu dulu dariku.

Bye~

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
